The short message function of mobile terminals brings the users a communication approach other than the voice communication approach. The users may transmit a text or multimedia message by means of the Short Messaging Service (SMS), thus the users' requirements may be satisfied better. With the development of telecommunication technologies, fixed terminals are also provided with the short message function, and the short messaging service has become one of the primary value-added services provided by the telecommunication operators.
In a user's daily life, he may often receive various messages for notifying the schedule of attending a meeting or an activity. In general, the user can only read the message to memorize the relevant schedule in the information.
The conventional mobile terminals generally have a schedule reminding function. The terminal reminds the user upon the arrival of a scheduled time. When receiving a schedule-related short message, if the user wants to place the schedule information in a schedule table within the communication terminal, he has to reenter the schedule information according to the contents of the short message. However, during the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds after research that in the above prior art, the user can't directly save a schedule-related short message into the schedule table of the terminal upon receipt of the short message, but has to set the schedule table according to the contents of the short message.
Among the conventional technical solutions, there is also a solution which integrates the schedule function with the short message function. In a mobile terminal with the short message function and the schedule function, when sending a schedule-related short message, the mobile terminal needs to convert a schedule data format into a short message data format specific to the recording of the schedule and then send the short message. When receiving a schedule-related short message, the mobile terminal needs to convert the short message data format specific to the recording of the schedule into the schedule format and then records the schedule. During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds after research that in the above prior art, the transmission of schedule information between users requires the terminals to support the same format, resulting in a limitation in application.